


indescribable

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I love these boys tho, I should really stop writing stuff at twelve in the morning, I wrote this in like five seconds and idk how I feel about it but whatever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucio didn’t know how to describe it.Thrilling, maybe. But that didn’t truly give it justice.It made his heart race. It made his heart pound. It made him tremble with excitement.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	indescribable

Lucio didn’t know how to describe it. 

Thrilling, maybe. But that didn’t truly give it justice. 

It made his heart race. It made his heart pound. It made him tremble with excitement. 

It was dangerous. It was scary. But that was part of the thrill. Knowing that every day, he could lose his life - that every day, someone else’s was in his hands. 

And he would look into the palms of his hands and crush that life with a wicked grin on his face. 

But it made it even better when he knew someone was watching him. He was put to the test - with someone watching him, he couldn’t mess up. But it made it so much better when there was a set of eyes watching him close his fists. When he plowed through enemies like they were grass he was walking through. 

There wasn’t much like it. There wasn’t much like bloodlust, like the blood dying his hair red, like the smell of death all around him. 

There wasn’t much else that made his heart beat fast, his cheeks flush with excitement. 

Well..there was one other thing. But it didn’t come as easy. 

He was jittery, shifting on the table. “I can’t just sit here,” he whined, “not after that. Did you see me out there?”

Julian put a hand on his knee to steady him. “Yes, unfortunately. Will you sit still?”

He did as he said, pouting. “ _Unfortunately_?” he asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Julian wasn’t impressed? People were always impressed. He would crush lives and people would applaud. Julian was not applauding. 

Julian started to pull open Lucio’s shirt. “I’m not really a fan of all that blood.” Lucio squinted. 

“You don’t like blood? You’re a _doctor._ ”

“Exactly.” Julian stripped Lucio of his shirt. It was covered in red, each stain from someone different. Julian wrinkled his nose. “I help people. I save lives. I don’t like watching murder.”

Lucio deflated. He hadn’t thought about that. He thought Julian would think he was cool. “Oh.” _I’m sorry_ sat on his tongue. He didn’t say it. They sat in silence while Julian cleaned blood off his chest. 

Then Lucio started to tap his foot again. His energy came back. “I need to do something.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know. Something exciting.”

“Don’t make any bad decisions,” Julian said, almost pleadingly. He was with Lucio now, but he knew Lucio would run off and do whatever he wanted when Julian was gone. Or maybe he’d do it right in front of him, whatever it was. 

“What’s your definition of ‘bad decisions’?” Lucio asked, his lips quirking up. 

Julian frowned and said, “Hurting people. Destroying stuff. Essentially very _Lucio_ things to do.”

Lucio laughed and Julian’s frown turned up, but Lucio cut himself off, like he just got an idea. He was still smiling but the air was serious. It made Julian nervous. “Bad decisions, huh?” he mumbled to himself. And everything happened as he blinked. Lucio hooked his finger in Julian’s collar and pulled him between his knees. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Julian’s waist and they were very close now.

It took Julian a while to process what was happening. It was hot. His hands were on Lucio’s chest and his skin was hot. 

“I make bad decisions, don’t I?” he continued, leaning up towards Julian slowly. And Julian screamed at himself in his mind to push him away, to say he _wasn’t interested_ , but with Lucio looking at him like that, with lust and excitement in his eyes, he knew that wasn’t true. 

“What about this?” Lucio said, his voice a whisper that Julian could feel on his lips. And Lucio grabbed him and kissed him, hard but soft, slow but fast. Aggressive but gentle. Terrible but perfect. He pulled away. “Was that a bad decision?”

“No,” Julian breathed, and he didn’t even have time to think of something witty because they were kissing again. 

Lucio decided there was something special about Julian. Something he really liked. 

There was something between them. 

Lucio didn’t know how to describe it. 


End file.
